


Little Star

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Series: We Take Our Places in the Dark (and Turn Our Hearts to the Stars) [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Names, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Missing Scene, although the clouded perceptions are almost definitly Sidious's fault, happy star wars day here's more fluff :D, in which Anakin is oblivious and can't figure out there's two, post Battle of Coruscant, skywalker twins on the way, the last time everyone is happy before things start going to shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: Padmé and Anakin have a discussion about baby names once they're finally back in the apartment.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: We Take Our Places in the Dark (and Turn Our Hearts to the Stars) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590130
Comments: 7
Kudos: 130





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> happy star wars day! Here's schmoopy anidala fluff. No I haven't watched clone wars yet, I'm having a big star wars themed dinner and watching all four of them. I do have the feeling this will be needed though.

Padmé felt like her heart was going to burst from joy. Anakin was  _ back, _ and he was okay, and he was currently lying half on her lap on the couch in her apartment, ear pressed against her stomach with an absolutely ginormous grin on his face. “I can feel them,” he whispered, voice full of wonder. “They’re like a little star against the vastness of the universe.”

“We need to think of names.”

Anakin sat up, but the grin didn’t leave his face. “Leia.”

She raised an eyebrow. “An Alderaan name?”

He shook his head. “Not Alderaan. Tatooine. One of the good parts of Tatooine.”

Padmé mulled it over for a moment, rolling the name over in her mouth. “I like it. I don’t think the baby’s a girl, though.”

“I thought you said you told the med droid not to tell you?”

“I did,” she grinned at him, “Let’s call it… motherly intuition.”

Anakin grinned back at her and poked her stomach. “How about we call it you’re pregnant with a baby who is most definitely as Force-sensitive as me combined with the fact that Force-sensitive babies have been known to form bonds with even non-sensitive mothers?”

Padmé frowned slightly. “Doesn’t that make taking them when they’re children even harder?”

His face darkened. “Yes. We’re not here to debate any mistakes the Order may be making, though. What about a Naboo name?”

“Hm. Jirl.”

“Short is good, but I don’t think that’s quite there.”

“Tireth?”

Anakin made a face that set Padmé laughing. “Do you  _ want _ him to sound like he’s older than Palpatine?”

“Wun.”

“U. U…. oo… something oo.”

“Suk?”

They paused for a moment, mulling that one over. Padmé agreed with her husband that the long u sound was good. Suk was close, but not quite there. She cast back through her memory of old Naboo stories, of the gods of change and patience and the patron of Theed, the patron of democracy. They spoke at the same time.

“Luke?”

They burst into giggles, falling against each other. “I guess that’s it.” A kick to Padmé stomach had them giggling again. “I think Luke agrees.”

“I think  _ Leia _ thinks its a good name for a baby brother.”

“Oh really?”

“Really.”

“Is this some Force-sensitive thing I should know about?”

Anakin frowned. “I don’t know. Coruscant is darker than ever. It’s clouding my perceptions of even you. It’s odd because I can sense that you have a fledgling bond with them, but I can barely see anything solid about them beyond that. It’s almost like they’re there and not at the same time. Fluctuating between points.” He managed a smile, but it seemed somewhat forced. “But, with the end of the war in sight, I’m betting that’s about to get a whole lot better. Dooku is dead, Grievous is on the run, Ahsoka’s bringing Maul into custody, and between me and Obi-Wan and the Council, we’ve got our favorite elusive Sith Lord cornered.  _ I _ think we should celebrate.”

“Is this celebration going to involve that  _ incredibly _ spicy curry sauce again?”

Anakin put a hand to his chest in mock-affront. “Why, milady, it was not  _ that _ spicy.” 

Padmé playfully whacked his prosthetic arm. “It absolutely  _ was, _ Ani! I don’t understand how the Temple cooks haven’t destroyed your tastebuds.”

“Oh, that’s not the Temple cooks. Obi-Wan is only capable of making Mandalorian food, and apparently  _ all _ of it is spicy even for me. You’re lucky I’ve learned how to tone it down.”

“Somehow, I’m not surprised.”

“So, what I’m hearing is you want slightly-less-spicy curry and Naboo noodles?”

“I kinda have been craving your curry for most of this pregnancy.”

He grinned at her. “Is it you craving it, or  _ Leia?” _

“I highly doubt  _ Luke _ knows what it tastes like, as near as I can tell he wasn’t even conceived last time you made it.”

“Well then, best ensure the baby knows what a wonderful cook their dad is.” Anakin stood, stretching his arms above his head and Padmé was reminded by the rather burnt state of his overtunic how long he’d probably been awake.

“Are you sure? You said you jumped right from Yerbana to saving the Chancellor--”

“Padmé. It’s no trouble at all. Plus I  _ like _ cooking; it’s relaxing.”

She smiled up at him. “I’m just saying you don’t have to, but if you want to.”

Anakin smiled the soft, blinding, tiny smile he reserved just for her and leaned down to kiss her. “I will do anything for you, Angel. Anything.”


End file.
